Wiccaphobia
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Espella suffers from terrible Wiccaphopia (fear of witches and witchcraft) so what happens when she is drawn into Hogwarts?
1. Prologue

**Hey! I know I said no new Multichaptered stories but I couldn't help it. Besides, I haven't updated in soooo long!**

**But promise I will finish this one bepFre the poll is finished. I promise. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anything but I do own Espella.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy," Little six year old Espella whispered. "Daddy, I'm scared. They're after me again."  
Arthur Duffield stirred and rolled over to face his daughter. "What are after you?" He asked sleepily.  
"_Them_."  
The young father fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Espella, I told you before, the witches aren't out to get you."  
Espella gasped and covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly. "No, no! Don't say that! Don't say their name. No, no!" She cried.  
"Come on 'Spella. It's ok. They're not going to hurt you." Her father pulled her into a hug. "Shall I tell you a story?"  
Espella sniffed then nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a brave little girl called Ella." He started.

The small child in his arms frowned slightly but didn't say anything.  
"She lived a happy life with her family. But one day a big dark shadow came."  
Espella knew where this story was going.  
"The shadow came closer and closer until they could see what is was, clearly. Under dark, black robes was an evil face of a witch."

Espella whimpered.

"But the little girl wasn't scared. She ran out to the witch and said, 'would you like to come to a tea party with me?' Do you knows what the witch said, Espella?

She shook her head.

"The witch said, 'I would love to! I'm very lonely because everyone is scared of me.' So the witch went to the tea party with Ella and everyone lived happily ever after. Do you see, Espella? Witches aren't bad." Her father finished.

Espella nodded slowly. "Goodnight daddy."  
Arthur smiled sadly as his little girl crept out of the room. In the shadows, a tall woman was doing the same and wondering if the great plan would work.

* * *

**So how was it? Feel free to give me feedback! Oh and please review and don't forget the poll on my profile page.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Wiccaphobia- Chapter one

**Hey! Another new chapter on this! Hope you like it! P.S. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have come to a startling conclusion… I am a genius! How so? I wrote Harry Potter before I was even born! Wow…**

…**..**

"Dad!" Espella cried, a happy smile on her eleven year old face.

"'Spella! How was your time with your friends?" Arthur asked, a smile on his own face.

"It was great! We went ice skating then Emma's mum drove us all to her house and we had cupcakes!"

Espella's dad laughed. "Sounds like you girls had a good time. By the way, a letter came for you while you were gone." He added.

Espella's expression turned curious. "I wonder who sent it. No one ever gives me letters..." She mused.

"Well you better come see." Arthur grinned.

Espella skipped inside to the kitchen. There, lying on the table, was an old, faded envelope. She cautiously picked it up and opened it. Arthur stood behind her, watching to see who it was. Espella carefully pulled out two pieces of paper. Unfolding them, she began to read. Her smile slipped off her face as she reached the first line, you have been accepted into _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

"Is this a joke?" Her voice was wobbly.

Arthur reached forward and grabbed the piece of paper. He too, looked serious. Taking a deep breath, he sat down. "Espella, let me tell you something..."

Espella inched forward so she was right next to her father. "This... Is real. Hogwarts is an actual place and yes, there are witches and wizards there."

Espella had turned pale. "So… Why do I have a letter from there?" She whispered.

"Your mother... She was a witch."

The small girl gasped and spun around. Quickly, she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Arthur sighed. He had been dreading that this would happen someday. He stood up and followed after Espella, finding her sitting on the grass outside. "Espella, would you like me to explain?" He asked quietly.

Espella nodded and Arthur settled himself beside her with a sigh. "As I mentioned earlier, your mother was a witch. I am a Muggle- non magical person."

"But how does that mean I- I am a… witch?" Espella whispered.

"Your mother's magic has been passed down to you. It means you can go to Hogwarts and study magic too." Arthur told his daughter.

Espella just stared ahead. How could this even be happening? All her life she had hated and feared witches and now here she was being told her _mother_ was one of them. Even worse, being told that _she _was a witch herself.

"You have a choice whether you want to go or not." Arthur added.

She thought for a moment. Her father always said that the best way to overcome your fear was to face it. And besides, she was apparently a witch so how could she really be afraid of them?

"I- I will go." Espella said before standing up and walking inside.

…**..**

**Dun dun dun! I am emotionally drained….**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! When I stop choking on really, really sweet some sort of food… ack.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Wiccaphobia- Chapter two

**Hi again! Just felt like updating this. Well… maybe my friend asked for me to do something with Harry in it and this chapter contains Espella meeting Harry so… but whatever! **

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

Espella paused as she looked nervously around the station. She had been to Diagon Alley a few days before and had purchases all her necessary items, avoiding most people as much as she could. But now she couldn't avoid anyone. She was starting to slightly regret her decision to come to Hogwarts.

Taking a deep breath and walked towards the wall, just like her dad had told her too. She hadn't expected to go through it, but go though it she did. She stopped and stared around in wonder. If it wasn't for the growing dread, she would have ran all around looking at everything and everyone.

A sound behind her reminded her that her dad was there too. She whirled around to face him and he hugged her gently. "See you in the holidays, dearest." He whispered.

She hugged him tight and eventually let go. "By dad… I'll miss you."

"You better get on the train now." Arthur reminded her and she nodded slowly.

Time to start her journey to Hogwarts. She sighed before saying one last goodbye to her dad and dragging her stuff onto the big red train before her. Arthur watched proudly as his daughter bravely boarded the train. Turning around, he waved to windows before going back to the normal Muggle world.

Espella nervously searched through the train hoping for an empty compartment. She eventually found one and hauled all her stuff into it. Sitting in a seat by the window, she stared out blankly and wondered how long it would take until she reached Hogwarts.

She was starting to think that this was a bad decision, a very bad decision. She couldn't hide forever. Soon she would be at Hogwarts, surrounded by wizards and witches. "Hello." A voice behind her said.

Espella fell out of her seat. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." The voice continued.

Espella looked up, suddenly shy. "Um… It's ok." She muttered, ignoring the stranger's hand to help her up, and sat back on her seat.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The stranger introduced himself.

Espella nodded in acknowledgement. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Espella."

Harry smiled. "Well it is nice to meet you, Espella."

Espella smiled shyly in return. A red-head entered the carriage just then and he and Harry started talking together. Espella felt relieved that nothing more was said to her but she couldn't help feel a little left out. Not soon enough, the train jolted to a stop and people started spilling out of the doors.

Taking a deep breath, Espella numbly followed after Harry and the red-head, who had introduced himself as Ron earlier, to a giant calling the first years over. _No turning back now_ Espella repeated in her mind as she was guided towards some boats. _No turning back._

…**..**

**I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Espella's sorting and it will be up soon!**

**Please feel free to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Wiccaphobia- Chapter three

**Hi! As mentioned before, it is her sorting in this chapter. **

…**..**

_Espella's POV_

I watched as the big doors opened and we were led inside. I gasped in amazement as I stared all around us. All fears forgotten, I just wanted to _look _at everything. "It's not really like that, you know. It's enchanted to look like the night sky." I heard a girl behind me say smartly.

He halted near the front and watched in fascination as an old man with a long beard stood up and began to tell us where and what we were not allowed to do. Then thee strict lady that had led us in called out the first name. One by one, the students went up and got sorted into their houses. Then it was my turn. I gulped inaudibly and slowly made my way up the front.

Suddenly, my vision clouded and everything went black. I had fainted. I woke up a few minutes later to the face of the strict teacher looking worried. "Are you ok, dear?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

I really wasn't. My stress levels had just gone up and I was really seriously freaking out inside. I wondered how the hell I ended up in a school _full _of witches and wizards. It was just too much. The professor looked relieved and guided me over to the stool where I sat down. 'Well, it looks like _someone _is under a bit of pressure.' The hat said and I almost fainted again.

'It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your fears, you know. For that reason I suggest…'

"Gryffindor!" It yelled and I stood up shakily and made my way to where the Gryffindor's were cheering loudly.

I sat down just as Harry got called up. I was relieved to see that he too looked scared. It wasn't just me. A minute later, he joined me at Gryffindor table. "Are you alright?" he whispered to me.

I smiled shyly. "I'm fine, really."

He didn't look very convinced though. I sighed quietly and turned back to the sorting. The last person had been called up and just got sorted. The old man, headmaster Dumbledore, I suppose, stood up again. "Let the feast begin!" He called out and instantly all sorts of food appeared on the table.

I gasped in amazement at the variety there was. I sneaked a glance to the left where Harry was and saw that he too looked absolutely flabbergasted. I ate quickly then followed everyone to the Gryffindor common room, my new home. I fell asleep quickly that night, hoping I would get over my fear.

…**..**

**Yay! I just had this crazy pillow fight and made this guy shriek like a girl and run away because I took a step towards him. Actually, it may have been the fact that I was holding a knife in my hand while walking. But he went 'EEEEEKK' and ran off. Then we threw pillows at each other.**

**My friend is insane. She said that I was married… **_**I **_**didn't know that…**

**But don't worry, I'm not! **

**I'm crazy and can't stop laughing…**


End file.
